1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a board-writing apparatus which permits image information to be written on a board-writing member so as to enable the board-writing member to be used in the same manner as a conventional blackboard and permits the image information written on the board-writing member to be recorded.
2. Related Background Art
Recording of the image information of blackboards used in conferences or the like has heretofore resorted to man power and suffered from problems such as erroneous transcription, loss of time and economic loss. So, in recent years, a blackboard endowed with the function of recording such image information, i.e., a so-called electronic board-writing apparatus, has been devised and put into practice, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,587,568, etc. However, the electronic board-writing apparatus according to the prior art is of a construction comprising a write-in and display unit using a board-writing member equal in dimensions to the conventional blackboard and a housing for the board-writing member, and thus requires a size substantially equal to that of the conventional blackboard. Furthermore, its unportability leads to its use in limited particular spaces.